My Boys
by Antha32
Summary: Hermione refecting on her best friends who have become more than best friends- Harry and Ron. Takes place before the Ministry visit in the Deathly Hallows. All canon.


_**A/N- Hey everyone. This is just a little piece of something I wrote a long time ago, and decided to post. It's Hermione on Harry and Ron- her boys, so to speak. It's really short and kind of cheesy, but I like it. It takes place before they break into the Ministry in the Deathly Hallows. **_

_**I'm at work on a story with Allibella731- Music is Love in Search of a Word. We really, really would love reviews, because right now, we only have one, and it's from me. It will be updated soon, if Izzy would just put the next chapter up (yes Iz, if you're reading this, I've gotten to the point where I'm begging you over Fanfiction, so put it up!) It's a series of songfics about all the characters in Harry Potter. Now, I know that the majority of the time, songfics are not that great, and people tend to stay away from them. But I'm pretty proud of what we put of there- it's all canon, they make sense, and they are things that the characters did or probably could have gone through. So please check it out! In the meantime, here's My Boys. Hope you like it! Please read, enjoy, and review! - Sam**_

My Boys

Hermione on Harry and Ron

Sometimes, I wonder how or why they picked me.

I know we got pushed together by that mountain troll, but I still don't really understand how they went from hating me to being my best friends. But, Merlin, am I glad that it happened. That day changed my life. I received so much because of that little incident.

Harry. He's so brave-he's truly a Gryffindor at heart. He's funny and daring and kind. He can also be lazy, ridiculously noble, and he sometimes thinks before he acts. But he's always been there for me, even when Ron was not, or when Ron was the problem. He's so selfless- even through all the tragedy he's had in his life, he still worries about others before himself. I was so happy when he finally figured out that Ginny was the right one for him- she, in the small time they got together, brought joy into his life. He had been happier than I had seen him since before fourth year- before he got that childish innocence taken away from him- and she had been so as well. He loved her, I knew it. I saw him with the map the other night, wondering what he might me doing, and I realized that he must be watching her- the one thing he has to come home to. He worries me. He's always had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and now he's being hunted by dozens of killers, and Voldemort himself, and, oh wait, Harry's got to find a way to destroy him, or he is going to die. He's seventeen. How on earth does a seventeen year old have to deal with that? I cannot stand the thought of losing him. Harry is much more than my best friend- he's my brother, and I think he has been for a long time. I love him, his good traits and bad. And I hope that he wins. Oh, do I hope so. If he doesn't, I will never be the same. Nothing will ever be the same.

Ron. I cannot tell you how much that boy annoys me sometimes. He's bigheaded and ridiculous and does stupid things when he's not thinking. He's called me a know-it-all hundreds of times. I've been in numerous fights with him-even one over that awful rat that he claimed was useless (just look at that 'rat' now) but really couldn't stand losing it. He got mad that I went to the Yule Ball with another boy, when he had plenty of time to ask me himself. He ate those chocolates- not that it surprised me, he's always eating- that had a love potion in them and then went and got himself poisoned. And Lavender, oh, don't even get me started on her. He can be such a prat sometimes. But then, he's Ron, the boy who makes me laugh, who knows how to make me smile, who truly thinks I'm brilliant. He's a great friend, to both me and Harry. He is protective of me, and as much as that irritates me, it makes me feel, well, loved. He the one who wiped my tears when I cried, the one who held my hand through it all, the only boy I've dreamed of kissing, the only boy I've ever saw a future with. I'm not even sure he really feels the same way that I feel about him about me. I mean, I'm sure he does- I seen him looking at me with that worried expression on his face. Then again, if he felt that way, why wouldn't he have said something, or done something, to show me. Though, I haven't, so I really can't blame him. I still think after everything he's put me through, that he should make the first move, but… okay, that's beside the point. I love him, and I always will- and I'm terrified of losing him too. If Ron died…I just can't imagine a life without Ron in it. If I wouldn't be the same losing Harry, I would be missing losing Ron. I wouldn't be me anymore. Don't tell him that though.

I don't know how I ever survived a day without their smiles, their laughs. They are the first true friends I ever had. For some reason, I don't think of them as friends anymore. Harry is my brother. Ron, well, he's the love of my life. They, together, are my boys.


End file.
